Shake It Up! OC Application
by HelloLove1
Summary: Inside will be an application for your own original character! I'll pick the top 3 that I like the best and I will probably put your OC in my story. More information about it is inside. REIVEW YOUR OC'S FOR MY NEW STORY! Rated T just in case.WINNERS ALREADY CHOSEN! STORY ALREADY UP! CONTEST CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Whattup people! Well I decided to give you a chance to review your own OC and I'll maybe put it in my new Shake It Up! story. I will private message you and tell you is your OC is going to be in it or not. I will tell you when the deadline is later, once I have enough participants. You can put as many original characters as you want, and I will only pick 3 OCs. I'm only going to pick 3 so I won't have to worry about which ones I put in more, and which ones that are barely mentioned, so this way seems easier. Here is what you need to enclude and I'll put an example.**

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Family:

Family info:

Freinds:

Enemies:

Personailty:

Traits:

Race:

Crush:

Style:

Any other info:

**Example:**

Name: Rachel Arianna Blue

Age:12

Height:5'2

Weight: 92lb

Hair color: brunette (curly-ish)

Eye color: brown

Skin color: lightish brown

Family: cousins- Rocky and Ty, mom- Naya Blue, dad- David Blue

Family info: Mom works as a fashion designer, and dad is in the military

Freinds: Rocky, CeCe, Ty, Deuce, and Flynn

Enemies: Gunther and Tinka

Personailty: She is sweet and smart and responsible, like a mini-Rocky. But she's also sassy and witty, and is an amazing reader of emotions. She loves the people that are closest to her and is ready to fight the people who hurt them. She's calm and kind, but she's also fierce and determined.

Traits:Dancing, acting, and guitar

Race: African American

Crush: no one

Style: girly, but funky

Any other info: She moved in with Rocky and Ty after her mom was relocated to Europe to a bigger fashion designer company. Her dad is in the military and she hasn't seen him in over a year. She used to be in Shake It Up! Florida, when Rocky forced her to audition when she made it into Shake It Up! Chicago.

**So, yeah, please review your OC and when there will be 3 more chapters reminding you, an update, and the deadline. After that will be the story! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whattup people! Last chance to review your OCs! I loved so many, and I'm torn between a few. So just as a reminder... I'm only picking 3 OCs so it's easier. One last chance everybody! I will private message you, to see if you won. Alright guys, I guess that's all. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I found my winners! It was tough because I loved all of them... but I can only pick 3 right? That was my promise from the beginning. But I also felt bad because I didn't want you guys to feel bad so here's the thing. I'm going to mention all of your OCs in my story. You'll be mentioned or you'll come in for a sec. **

**So I still haven't figured out what the story will be about but all I know it will be a romance story. I'm the best at romance stories. And for all of those who put their crushes to be either Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, or Gunther, it did not affect my choosing because this story will be a REUCE and a GECE story. I will have it up soon, because I don't know how long it will take for me to figure out the story based on their life history. **

**So for the moment you've all been waiting for... the winners for my Shake It Up! OC contest are...**

* * *

**WINNERS:**

MysteryGirl112- Amisha Kapoor

SodaPopFizz- Blake Shepard

Peppydisgrace- Samantha Corshe

**Congradulations guys! Your OC will show up in my new story! But I was torn between a few and it was a tough desicion but I had to choose.**

* * *

**HONORABLE MENTION:**

**T**een Queen661- Karina Anne Negan

MysteryWriter- Joseph Micheal Auditore

* * *

**Alright, that's it. But to those who didn't win, read the story anyway because your OC may not be a main character, but they will be mentioned. Thanks for participating, I really appreciate it. Love you guys... congradulations winner and stay tuned because Chapter 1 will be uploading soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally put up the story of the OC contest! Congradulations to my winners! This is going to be a romance story! No surprise there because all my story are about romance.**

**Sooo... here it is!**

**Chapter 1: Two Dancers**

**CeCe POV**

My best friend Rocky Blue and I walked to our second home and dance studio _Shake It Up! Chicago_. Yes, we're on a dance show every Saturday morning, feel free to bow down to our success. We walked into the huge room with a glamorous stage, dressing rooms, mirrors, a snack table, and it was all too familiar. Dancers stretched on the dance floor, or practiced their performances. Rocky and I headed for the mirrors to finish our hair and make-up.

"I am so excited, Gary told me that he was going to give us a surprise after the show," Rocky told me, applying her make-up. Everytime Gary says he has a surprise, it's usually a celebrity, I'm excited to figure out which one is coming.

"Yeah, I hope it's Katy Perry. Please, be Katy Perry," I pleaded, looking up at the ceiling with my hands together. Just so you're wondering, yes, I am a Katy Perry finatic, thank you very much. I pulled out my curling iron and pluged it in waiting for it to heat up. When it did, I put a lock of hair around it, leaving it there for 5 seconds. When we finish our hair and make-up, it was time to get into position. We waited for our cue, and Gary popped on stage.

"And in 5...4...3...2," the director said, and the music and lights came on.

"HELLOOOO CHICAGOOO! Welcome to our amazing Summer Spectacular! Better get those fans out, because it gonna get hot!" he said, before the music came on. He was, will, and always be a cheesy host. But who cares, dance is the only important thing here. We danced to the music we have been dancing the same routine to for a whole week. I got into the routine and my mind was focused on dance. Dance was pretty much the only thing that I focused on. When the music stopped I finished with a pose. The loud bell rang, informing us that we're clear.

**Rocky's POV**

Finally, it was almost the end of the show, and Gary told us on the break that the only reason he had us do our Summer Spectacular dance performane for the finale first was because the surprise was the finale. Was it Katy Perry?

"No, it is not Katy Perry," Gary said, reading our minds. Mine and CeCe's shoulders dropped and we frowned. Well, at least we know the surprise isn't Katy Perry.

"Alright, we're on in 5...4...3...2," the director said, and Gary ran on stage.

"Welcome back to... Shake It Up Chicago, where we have a surprise for all of you people here. Two new dancers have joined the _Shake It Up Chicago_ team, get ready, for the two newest dancers, Amisha Kapoor and Blake Shepard!" he yelled, and hopped off stage as a boy and a girl walked and danced to the song _Critical_. Two new dancers? I didn't really see that coming. They were both tall, except the girl was like an inch shorter. They looked around 13 or 14, and they both had dark brown hair. The girl had on a green tank top, with a dark blue jean jacket on top, she had on baby blue shorts, and light green leggings, and dark blue boots, and a blue and green plaid flower in her wavy hair. The boy had on a blue shirt and dark green tie, and dark, dark, green jeans, and dark blue boots, and a blue and green plaid fedora.

"Wow, they're pretty good," CeCe told me through the loud music. I agreed with her and continued to watch them dance, before the music stopped and they fell to the ground for their finishing pose, as if they were so tired they fell. The bell rang and they got up and off stage.

"So, everyone, this is Amisha Kapoor, and Blake Shepard, they are new dancers on the show now," Gary said. Everyone applauded and went back to packing up. CeCe and I walked up to them, as they went to pack their stuff.

"Hi, I'm Rocky and this is CeCe, and we just wanted to welcome you to_ Shake It Up Chicago_," I said, and they smiled.

"Hey, I'm Amisha and this is Blake," Amisha said, and Blake waved. CeCe looked at me, and back at them, and started to speak.

"So, do you guys wanna hang out later," CeCe said. They nodded together and shrugged.

"Alright, where?" Blake asked.

"Crusty's Pizza," I replied. They nodded and smiled.

"Ok, sure, we'll be there," Amisha said.

"Great, well let us just go get our bags and we'll go," CeCe said. They nodded and we went to go pack up.

"They seem nice," I said.

We all headed for Crusty's Pizza and we sat at our usual table. CeCe and I sat next to each other and Amisha and Blake on the other side.

"So, uhh, did you just move here, or," I asked. They shook their head.

"No, we always lived in Chicago," Amisha said.

"But, when our school closed down, we had to transfer different schools," Blake explained.

"Really? Which school?" CeCe asked.

"John Hughes High," Blake answered.

"Really? Us too," CeCe exclaimed. Then, Deuce came with his adorable uniform, and note pad.

"Hey, Rocky," he said, and planted a quick kiss on my lips. What the heck? You may ask, well, his ex-girlfriend Dina, I'm sure you remember her, moved away to California, and well, Deuce was crushed. So, I took him out for ice cream, lunches, walks, you know, just to cheer him up. But they eventually turned into dates, and then after that we just started going out.

"Um, this is my boyfriend Deuce, his uncle owns the place," I told the two.

"Deuce, this is Amisha and Blake, they're new students at our school, and new dancers on Shake It Up Chicago," CeCe explained to him. He nodded and smiled.

"Hey, wats up," he said.

"Deuce, take a break and eat with us," I pouted, lightly tugging his arm, he laughed.

"Ok, but first, let me take you guy's orders, what'cha want? I know Rocky wants the veggie pizza, CeCe wants the double pepporoni, what would you guy like," he asked, a Amisha and Blake.

"I'll just have pepperoni," Amisha said.

"Yeah, so will I," Blake said. He nodded and he left.

"So, CeCe, do you have a boyfriend?" Blake asked. CeCe nodded and smiled, but Blake frowned. Ooh, Blake has a wittle crush on CeCe. But it's true, she does have a boyfriend, who, you might ask. Drum roll please, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, tss, Gunther Hessenheffer is her boyfriend. Yes, that sparkly foriegn freak. I'm not really sure how it happened, but it happened.

"So, how old are you guys," I asked.

"13," Amisha said.

"14," Blake said at the same time.

"Oh, we're both 14," CeCe said.

"Aww, I'm the baby," Amisha said crossing her arms. We laughed, and Deuce came back with our pizza. He layed it down in front of us, and he sat down next to me, and held my hand, and his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, so, do you guys live near by," CeCe asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah, we live in the apartment building around the block," Blake said. We lit up and smiled.

"We live there too," CeCe said, they smiled and lit up.

"Cool," they said in unison. I think we just made some new friends.

**Well... that's it! I hope you guys like it. Review please! The next OC will be introduced in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chickas y chickos! Whattup! Who saw Rock and Roll It Up! I was smiling like an idiot when they made Trudy (Rocky) and Ace (Deuce) a couple :D. So in this chapter our last but not least OC is introduced! Soo... here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The Girl with the Clipboard**

**CeCe's POV**

After our little hang out at Crusty's, Amisha and Blake got pretty close to us. We hung out with them all the time. They met the rest of the gang, except Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. I'm kind of worried about them meeting Gunther and Tinka. They are not actually... lovable. Gunther is my boyfriend and all, but before that, I hated their guts. Plus, it might not be true, but I think Blake has a thing for me, which is cute, but sort of awkward.

"So, we've only been here for like two days, and I've already heard so many stories of some people named Gunther and Tinka. Who are they?" Amisha asked. We were all sitting on the steps of our apartment building. Rocky and Deuce cuddled together on the third to last step on the right, Ty was sitting on the left, and Flynn on the second to last step under Ty. Blake was on the second to last step under Rocky and Deuce, and Amisha was under Blake. I sat on the last step under Flynn. We were all eating popcicles that Blake brought a box of beause he joined us when he went to do errands for his mom.. Mine was orange, Rocky's was grape, Deuce's was grape for obvious reasons, Ty's was strawberry, Amisha's was strawberry, Blake's was orange, and Flynn's was lime.

"I think CeCe's the best at explaning who Gunther is, huh CeCe," Rocky said, and everyone 'oohed'. I blushed, and rolled my eyes, and licked my popcicle before speaking.

"Well, Gunther and Tinka are, well, _were _our sworn enemies. They have weird accents, they are obsessed with goats, and glitter, and sparkles, pretty much anything shiny. They were so annoying... then Gunther became my boyfriend," I said with a smile. Amisha and Blake sat there with no face expression.

"Wait a minute, you just said they were so annoying and your sworn enemies... now your saying the boy is your boyfriend," Amisha asked, and I nodded.

"But you just said you hated him," Blake said confused.

"It's a very long... complicated... confusing story," I said, sighing. I'm not lying... it's a really long story, especially when you have to explain the details. After True Teem Life made it seem like we were going out, Gunther flirted with me at school for weeks. When he asked me out, obviously I said no, but after he kept asking and asking, I got so annoyed I said yes. At the date, I kind of enjoyed it, so we went on a second date, then a third date, and on that third dat, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Also add disgusting and gross," Rocky said with a smirk, they're still getting used to the fact of us together, but who cares, right? I rolled my eyes and ignored her comment.

"Anyway, it's hard to explain," I said. Our attention turned to the girl with blonde wavy hair, with pale skin, and brown eyes walking over to us with a purple clipboard and a pen in her hand.

"Hi, um, I'm Samantha Corshe, and I'm part of the Save the Poor Foundation and I would like to know if you wanted to donate money for the homeless," she said with a smile. We looked at each other and Rocky nodded, of course Rocky would give in first.

"Of course, I'm all about helping the poor," she said. She stood up, and grabbed her small purple bag, and pulled out seven dollars. "This is all I have right now, but it's better than nothing." Samantha grabbed the money and hooked it on her clipboard.

"Thank you, have a nice day," she said. But before she walked away, I stood up and walked in front of her.

"Wait... how much money did you raise," I said suspiciously. What's my angle, you may ask? Well, if we can help her raise money for the homeless, then they will be so grateful, they'll pay us!

"Well, so far, seven dollars," she explained. I sighed and my lip slightly pouted.

"Maybe, we can help you," I said smiling joyously. Samantha smiled gratefully, but before she could agree, Rocky started speaking.

"No, CeCe, you are not going to take advantage of this," Rocky stated. I shoulders slumped, and I blow raspberry. I turn around and sit back on the steps.

"Fine, I won't," I said and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, she can a little nutso," Rocky explained to her, and I hit her arm.

"It's ok, it's not the first time," Samantha said a giggle. Rocky stood up once more and held out her hand, for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Rocky Blue," she said, and Samantha shook her hand. "And this is CeCe, Ty, Deuce, Flynn, Amisha, and Blake." We all waved and she smiled.

"So, do you want to sit with us?" I asked. She didn't hesitate and nodded and sat on the last step in front of Amisha. Blake gave her the last popcicle that was surprisingly not melted and she thanked him.

"So, how old are you," Ty asked.

"13," she said. Amisha lit up and smiled.

"Aha! You see I'm not the baby anymore," she said proudly, we all chuckled as she pumped her fist in the air exclaimed. But of course, Deuce had to ruin it all.

"When's your birthday," Deuce asked to Samantha.

"Um, January 25," she said casually.

"DANG IT!" Amisha yelled, crossing her arms. We all laughed, and Blake pat her on the back, mockingly cheering her up. Then I got a text from Gunther and it got silent.

"Let me guess... texting little Gunthy," Ty teased. Another choir of 'oohs' came from each mouth, but Blake's. I rolled my eyes, and read his text.

_From: My Sparkly Prince_

_hey bay-bee whre r u? can me nd tink hng out with ya? _

I smiled and a few smirks came from everyone. I ignored them, as I replyed to Gunther.

_To: My Sparkly Prince_

_Im outside wit da gang nd yea sure y not :D_

I sent it and looked up at everyone, they all stared at me with teasing smirks... I looked back at everyone awkwardly.

"What... stop staring at me," I said, and they all laughed to themselves. Ugh, they're always making fun of me, and always have to bring up Gunther not matter what the situation is. "Oh, and by the way, Gunther and Tinka are coming in 3... 2..." Then the door swung open and Gunther and Tinka came out.

"I am Gunther," Gunther said. Oh great, I love him, but he has got to stop doing that.

"And I am Tinka," Tinka said.

"Und ve are," they both said, but before we can finish we all interuppted them.

"Sitting down," everyone but Blake, Amisha, and Samantha said in unison. They sat down with disappointed looks. Gunther pecked me on the lips and sat down next to me, and Tinka sat down next to Flynn. I looked at Blake, who looked away awkwardly, I pretended not to notice it and smiled.

"So, these are the famous Gunther and Tinka," Blake said, nodding his head.

"Oh, so you talk about me now huh," he said smirking at me. I slowly turned my head to face him and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I said, he laughed and kissed my temple.

"I'm just kidding," he said. Samantha giggled, and Rocky raised an eyebrow at her. I don't really get why... but whatever.

"Anyway, Gunther and Tinka, this is Amisha, Blake, and Samantha. Amisha, Blake, and Samantha, this is Gunther and Tinka," I said, introducing them. They smiled politely at each other and said hi in unison. Samantha fiddled with her clipboard as we all started talking about a random things. I think we just made another new friend.

**So... how was it? Do you like it? **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, peoples! Whattup? Happy late 4th of July guys! Where did you guys go? I just had carne asada with the family, and saw fireworks at the fairground. It was** **awesome!**** Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Idea of the Month**

**Rocky's POV**

Samantha giggled at Gunther! Not the certious giggle, but the giggle I use when Deuce compliments me! This could be bad, because if Blake likes CeCe, and Samantha like Gunther, there might be drama there. So, it's summer vacation now, and all of us, except Flynn who is at Henry's house, were at CeCe's house trying to come up with ideas on where to go this summer. We asked Amisha, Blake, and Samantha if they wanted to come, and gladly they said yeah, so apparently we have 3 more people coming!

"Ok, let's go somewhere private, so it's twice the fun," CeCe says while having her arms around Gunther's neck, and her legs on his lap on the couch, I was sitting on Deuce's lap on the couch chair... we're not doing this on purpose, there's no room on the couch. I look around at everyone to see if anyone had an idea, but everybody seemed blank. Beach? no. Six Flags? no money. Disneyland? too far.

"Camping," Ty said with a proud smile. Everyone seemed to like the idea, but I spoke up and objected.

"No, I am not going camping, the last time I did, I had surgery on my left foot, which is still sore sometimes," I said, feeling pity for myself. Everyone stayed silent for a while, and looked around at each other.

"Well, that settles it, we're going camping," Tinka said, and everyone cheered.

"No, I am not going camping," I exclaimed.

"It's ok Rocky, nothing will happen. Just because one trip was bad, doesn't mean the other ones will," he said, as he was rubbing my leg with his hand. I sighed, maybe he was right. It probably won't be such a disaster, and with less pain. I rolled my eyes, and bit my lip.

"Fine," I said to him. "Let's go camping." Everyone cheered again, started planning. CeCe's mom walked through the door, with her police uniform. CeCe and I quickly jumped off our boyfriends, and looked at her with an innocent smile. Her walking slowed down, and her eyes squinted suspiciously.

"What's going on here," she said. Our parents don't know we have boyfriends, we're "too young".

"We want to go camping again this summer," CeCe said with a smile. CeCe's mom or Georgia stood up straight and smiled.

"Ok, at Lake Whitehead?" she asked. CeCe and I nodded and she agreed.

"Well, my break is next week, I can take all of you," she said.

"Great, it's a plan," CeCe said, and Georgia walked in her room.

"Awesome, this is great, I have never been camping before," Samantha squealed.

"You haven't? It'll be fun," Ty assures her.

"Oh, I know it will," Amisha flirtatiously said to Ty. Really? She has a crush on Ty, Samantha has a crush on Gunther, and Blake has a crush on CeCe, uh oh... this is bad. Ty awkwardly grinned and looked away.

"Well... it's a week away, let's start packing," Deuce says enthusiastically.

**1 week** **later...**

I zipped up my suitcase, and followed Ty out the door. We met CeCe, Flynn, Deuce, Samantha, Amisha, Blake, Gunther, and Tinka outside the apartment building, ready to go. Flynn was stuffing his suitcase in the trunk of Georgia's mini van. Trying to make it fit with the other bags. I was actually pretty excited to go back to Lake Whitehead. I already knew it was going to be fun.

"Hey, finally you guys are here, get your bags in the trunk, and lets get out of here," CeCe said. We attempted to put our bags in the trunk and successfully failed. So we stuffed them in and closed the trunk before it fell out.

"Let me drive Mrs. Jones, it's a long drive over to Lake Whitehead," Ty said politely.

"Thank you, Ty," Georgia said with a smile, and Ty hopped in the driver's seat.

"Oh, no, we're gonna die," I said teasingly. Ty rolled his eyes, and everyone snickered.

"Shut up, Rocky," he said. Of course, there was not enough room in the car. There was only 7 seats for 11 people. Ty on the drivers's seat, Georgia on the passenger seat. Tinka on the left front seat, Amisha on Blake's lap on the right front seat. I had to sit on Deuce's lap in the back right seat.

"No, I am not sitting on anyone's lap," Flynn complained.

"You don't have a choice, Flynn, there's no room," CeCe said, trying to reason with him, while being slightly annoyed with his resistance.

"No, Flynn Jones is not sitting on anybody's lap," he said crossing his arms. CeCe groaned and got up and planted herself on Gunther's lap. Flynn smiled proudly and sat in the middle between me and Gunther and CeCe.

"Ok... LETS GO TO LAKE WHITHEAD," I screamed.

"WHOO" everyone exclaimed. This is going to be the best trip ever!

**Did you guys like it? I haven't mentioned any OCs yet, but I will in later chapters! **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chickos y chickas! Que pasa? Haha... translation Hi girl and guys! What's up? Some of you learned spanish YAY! Enough with the spanish lesson, lets get on with the story, shall we.? But before we do, I figure dout I forgot to add Samantha in the seating arrangement, so she's going to be sitting where Flynn was sitting, and Flynn will be sitting on the floor between Tinka and Blake and Amisha's chairs. So, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Gas Station**

**CeCe's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, and I was sleeping on Gunther's chest. I sat up straight, and looked up at Gunther. His head was slightly tilted, and he was sleeping. He looked so adorable. I looked to the side, and I saw Samantha sleeping on Gunther's arm. Rocky and Deuce were cuddled together and they were sleeping. Amisha was sleeping on Blake's chest, and Blake was awake playing Temple Run on his ipod. Flynn rested his head on the arm rest of their chair, and he was snoring softly, which made me giggle. Tinka was sleeping comfortably in her chair, my mom was sleeping with her head back, and Ty was cruisingly driving.

"Blake... Blake," I whispered before getting his attention. He turned around and looked at me amusingly. Probably because my hair was messed up and I was still sort of groggy.

"Good morning beautiful... or something," he said. I rolled my eyes, as he chuckled to himself.

"Shut up," I said annoyed.

"Someone is a little moody today," he said.

"You want to get smacked," I said angrily, he laughed to himself satisfied. "Where are we?" He shrugged and turned around. He leaned over to Ty's direction. AMisha scrambled on Blake's lap, and he held onto her, so she wouldn't fall or wake up.

"Yo, Ty, where are we," Blake asked. Ty quickly glanced at Blake, and put his attention back on road.

"We are heading towards at gas station," he said. Blake looked back at me and shrugged, knowing I head Ty's directon. A few seconds later Ty made a turn and you can see a small gas station in the distance. I turned back at Gunther, and he was still in the same position sleeping.

"Gunther... Gunther," I whispered, trying to wake him up. He flinched a little but he didn't wake up. "Gunther... Gunther," I said a little louder, but he showed no sign of waking up. I thought for a moment and planted a small kiss on his lips. If he wanted to play a little role reverse of Sleeping Beauty, then fine. He opened his eyes confused. I laughed and kissed his cheek, as he was still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Good morning," he said sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes.

"It's like 2 o'clock in the afternoon," I corrected. He shrugged and yawned. I looked at Rocky was still sleeping in Deuce's arms. Her back was facing me, so I tapped the back of her shoulders. She turned around, with her eyes half open, and her hair slightly messed up on one side.

"Did the unicorn save the magic butterfly?" she asks, and rubs her eyes. I tilted my head confused and shook my head.

"No, he didn't, wake up, we're heading for a gas station," I said to her. What the heck was she dreaming? The car jerked to a stop at the gas station, and Ty turned around at us.

"Rise and shine, everyone! We're at a gas station, so go pee, because on the way there, I am not stopping so you can pee in a bush," he yells. Everyone wakes up to the sound of his voice, and either yawns or rubs their eyes. Blake opens the door, and a breeze enters the car and hits our bare skin. Amisha and Blake were the first to hop out of the car, followed by Flynn, Tinka, Rocky, Deuce, Samantha, me, and Gunther was the last come on. He closes the door and joins the rest of us. We all stretch our arms and legs and attempt to wake up fully.

"How long does it take to get to Lake Whitehead?" Samantha asks/whines. I rubbed my eyes, and sigh.

"A little longer than you would expect," I answered. My mom finally gets out of the car and stretches her arms.

"You guys alright," she asks. We nod answering her question, she smiles and nods.

"Good... now I am going to go to bathroom," she says, and speed walks to the girls' bathroom. We all leave our attention from my mother and we look at each other.

"Actually, Gunther and I love road trips. Back in the old country, we used to always go to our Grandmama's farm for a visit," Tinka explains with her accent thicker than ever. We all nod in fake fasination, and Rocky looks at the little builder of the gas station.

"Hey, who wants to go buy something," she asks, pointing to the little store. I shrug and walk towards.

"I'll go," I said, linking arms with her. Deuce and Samantha join us and we walk into the little store. I look around and try to decide what to get. I grabbed a 5 gum pack, and a Coke. Rocky had a brownie and water, Deuce had a Bang Pow Zoom energy drink, and Samantha had a slushie. We all walked to the register and paid for our own stuff. When we walked out the store, and grabbed a peice of gum and popped it in my mouth.

"Why did you buy a Bang Pow Zoom energy drink," Rocky asked Deuce with a disgusted look on her face. He shrugged and sipped it, and her disgusted look faded. "Let me have some." She grabbed it from his hand and sipped it. I rolled my eyes at her, and we joined the others. Except Gunther and Amisha weren't there.

"Hey guys, where's Gunther and Amisha," I asked, and before they could answer they both came out of the bathroom at the same time. WHen they came out, I realized how much I needed to pee.

"Oh, thank god, bathroom vacancy," I said, and ran into the bathroom. I put my gum and my still-yet-to-be-opened soda on the edge of the sink. When I was done I went to wash my hands, but when I turned on the faucet, the water was green. I pulled my hands away before they touched the water and exclaimed in disgust.

"EW," I yelled, and turned off the gross water and grabbed my gum and Coke and walked out. When I walked out, they all stared at me.

"I see you have discovered the water," Amisha said, with her lips pursed together, and stretched in an amused grin. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Wha- why is it green," I said. They laughed, and shrugged. I opened my soda, and I gulped it. The fizz of the soda hurt my throat which immediately made me choke. I spit the soda, and I coughed, I heard everyone laughing, as I coughed my guts out. I looked up, and I realized I had spit my soda all over Deuce's face. He stood with his eyes and lips shut tight, I smiled with embarassement, as Rocky came up to him laughing and wiping him off with a napkin.

"Sorry," I apologized, and he shook his head.

"No, it's ok, because I'll get you later," he said angrily. I instantly ran away and hid behind Gunther. Ty then came and joined us.

"Ok, did everyone go pee becau- Deuce why are you wet," Ty asked in confusion. Deuce shook his head put one hand up.

"Don't ask," he said.

"Alright, well is everyone finished, we're kind of ona deadline here," he said rushing everyone back in the car.

"No we're not," Rocky said to Ty.

"Well, I want to get there already," he said, and everyone sat where they did before. There was instinct chattering and everyone quickly became hyper, except Rocky and Deuce were the most hyper due to the Bang Pow Zoom they shared. Rocky opened the bag holding her brownie and she took a small bite of it.

"Ow, CeCe, you're hurting me," Gunther exclaimed, so I sat on his lap in a different position.

"That's what she said," Blake mumbled earning laughs from everyone. Rocky, Tinka, Amisha, Samantha, and I all smacked his head at the same time.

"Woah, hey, watch the hair," he said, fixing his hair. We rolled our eyes, and Amisha messed his hair up with both her hands. He gasped and smacked her arm.

"Alright, just 5 and a half more hours, for Lake Whitehead," Ty said. Alright, just 5 more hours.

**Did you like it? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup peoples! Sorry, I'm late, I'll update more frequently. So I'll try to update one more time before I go camping this Thursday and I promise I'll update again right when I come back. So I was thinking and I was wondering is it good? Should I keep going? I don't really know how you guys like it. Oh, and I'm writing a co-op with TimeMissy called Missing for Fourteen so can you check that out too? Please review. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Lake** **Whitehead**

**Rocky's POV**

I am getting so uncomfortable on Deuce's lap. I just want to get there already. I don't know what time is it, or how many hours it's been, or if we're almost there, all I know is that I wanna get out of this car. I rested my head on the seat in front of me, and an irritated expression crossed my face. I sighed and slowly blinked.

"Rocky, calm down, we're almost there," Deuce said and I turn around to face him as he speaks. I smiled, and quickly kissed him for half a second.

"I know, I'm just getting impatient," I explain as he wraps his arms around my waist, and I rest my head on his for a few seconds before going back to my first postiton. He smiles and slightly arches his head in Ty's direction.

"Ty," Deuce said loudly, gaining his attention.

"What?" he responded.

"I have to go to the bathroom, and Rocky on my lap is not helping," Deuce said with a low voice. Everyone snickers at him, and he bows his head in humiliation.

"Deuce! I told you to go at the gas station," he exclaims frustratedly.

"I didn't have to go then, but I have to go now," Deuce says in a little kid tone.

"Yup, that's my little 5 year old," I said, pinching his cheek, he rolls his eyes and smacks my hand away. CeCe's mom, sleeping, doesn't do anything.

"Well, Deuce your going to have to hold it," Ty said and keep his eyes straight on the road. The car ride starts getting bumpy as we hit the dirt road and it's mostly rocks.

"This is not helping," Deuce said panting. Blake turns around and looks at Deuce.

"Waterfalls, rain, drip, drop, drip, drop," Blake says teasingly. Deuce smacks him on the head, and Blake turns back around laughing triumphantly. The car jerks to a stop and the ones sitting on a lap stumble forward. I quickly put my hand on the seat in front me so I wouldn't fall. But unfortunately a sleeping CeCe didn't have time to catch herself so she rolls off Gunther instantly waking her up. Everyone turns their head at the sound of CeCe's squeal and the thump of her body hitting the car floor.

"Ow," she exclaimed. Everyone stares in confusion for a while before everyone burts out laughing. CeCe gets up and back on Gunther's lap, and looks at everyone confused at what happened.

"What happened," he said rubbing her head. The laughing dies down at the sound of Ty's voice.

"We're here," Ty yells over everyone's voices. Everyone cheers and Amisha and Tinka open their doors. Everyone quickly gets out, impatient of escaping the crammed car. When I finally get out of the car, I stretched my arms and legs along with the others.

"It smells like pine," Samantha said nonchalantly. I nod agreeing with her. I look around the camp, there are trees everywhere and I see cabins here or there, mostly some were vancant. It takes us a small amount of walking to finally get to our rented cabin. It looks the same as we left it last summer, it looks like no one came to the cabin since they did a year ago.

"Alright guys, come help me with the bags and stuff," Georgia said and clapped once.

"This is so exciting," Amisha squeals. The boys all go help Georgia with the bags and us girls go inside the cabin. There was a small wooden bench and a few chairs. There are three slightly unstable door where the rooms are located. Samantha and Amisha look at CeCe, Tinka, and I with a lookk of shock and panic.

"Where's the T.V?" Samantha asks appalled.

"Where're the air vents?" Amisha asked, both breathing loudly, looking confused and scared.

"There is none," Tinka said in her accent, smiling. Their jaws dropped and they looked at each other anxiously.

"But don't worry, it's fun here, promise," I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it," Amisha said, and Samantha giggling nervously. Blake then walked in follwed by the guys and he and looked around, having the same scared looked as the girls.

"Oh my..." he said. We all giggled and Ty pat him on the back.

"It's alright man, it's going to be fun," he said. Georgia walked in with the rest of us, and sighed going into the middle of the small crowd.

"Alright, for the newbies, there are two rooms. And, we're going to do what we did last year, boys in one room, girls in the other, and I get my own, simple enough?" she said. We all nodded and we walked out for our bags. When I stepped out the cabin, I saw the ground with a lot of bags. But that was only our suitcases with clothes and stuff like that. I immediately found my bag in the pile, and picked it up. CeCe struggled with her bag. She strained and she couldn' pick it up, so she had to drag it. Gunther smirking and went over to help her. He took held of the bag handle and quickly and eaisily lifted it in the air. We all laughed at the scene and CeCe looked at Gunther like a boy and a magician.

"Wha- well your strong," CeCe said rolling her eyes. All of us carried our bags and walked inside the cabin into our assigned rooms. The girls took the first door and the boys took the second door. When I walked in the room was empty, absolutely empty. That's why we brought blow up mattresses for us. We knew it was going to be more fun than last year, because it wasn't just CeCe and I sharing a room this time, we had triple the fun. CeCe, Tinka, and I put our bags in the corner nonchalantly, but Amisha and Samantha again were surprised by the emptiness of the rrom.

"Where's the beds," Amisha said confused.

"Where's the lamps," Samantha cried.

"That's why we told you to bring blow-up mattresses," I explained.

"And battery powered lamps," CeCe finished. They nodded understanding.

"Alright, the first thing, CeCe and I do when we come into our room is.." I said looking at CeCe with a smirk, she looks back at me smiling evilly. The girls listened attentively as we did a dramatic pause. Then CeCe and I said in unison:

"Prank Planning."

**Alright, that's it! Review and tell me how you like it. Oh and sorry if it's short and poorly detailed, my brain hasn't been working too well lately. And don't forget to check out Missing for Fourteen, our account name is Timetoshakeitup21.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup peoples! I'm back from my camping trip so I'm gonna write. Anyway, who saw the promo for Surprise It Up! I was so excited that Deuce pretended to be Harrison I couldn't breath. But I already saw the episode, so if you like spoiler alerts, it's at the bottom of the page. So yeah, here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Cliche, But Hilarious**

**CeCe's POV**

We came up with a plan to prank these dudes, we just hoped there was enough stuff to do it. It was about 9:00 and we were all outside on the patio, Gunther, Tinka, Rocky, and I squished on the bench, and Ty sat on the chair, Flynn and Blake sat on one edge of the coffee table, and Amisha and Samantha sat on the other. We were all passing around a bag of Sun Chips, and we talked about everything. School, clothes, unicorns, relationships, and we had arguments about random things like, which movie was better, the Avengers or Spider Man.

"You know what movie is better," I said. All eyes were eventually on me, I paused for dramatic affect before I said the snswer. "The Katy Perry movie." Everyone nodded and agreed. We all loved her music and style, but the boys mostly liked her because she's hot. The cabin door opened, and my mom came out and stopped in her tracks.

"Alright, kids, time for bed," she said. We all frowned and rolled our eyes.

"But mom, it's only 9:00," I said. She shook her head and checked her watch.

"No, it is not, it's midnight, now off to bed, before I make you," she threatened. We all stood up and followed my mom into the cabin. All the girls went into one room, and the boys went to the other, and my mom closed the door of her room. I closed the door to our room, and we all got on our blow-up mattresses giggling from excitement. I sat on the my own mattress next to Rocky and smiled.

"Shh, we cant let them hear us, I'm pretty sure, they're trying to listen to our conversation," I said in a quiet voice. I grabbed the duffle bag from the corner and that was filled with the things we need for our prank. "Ok, lets the just wait untill they're asleep." Thirty minutes later, we sent Samantha and Tinka to go check if they're asleep. A minute later they came back saying they won't even move. I smiled evilly and opened the duffle bag. I handed out to everyone, syrup, shaving cream, markers, and lipsticks. Our plan was to do something like what they did in the Parent Trap, but dialed down. We took our flshlights and walked out of our room.

"This is gonna be so great," Rocky squealed.

"Shh," I shushed, making her close her mouth, but keep a goofy face on. Amisha opened the door slowly, so it wouldn't make a noise, all it did was creak slightly. We turned on our flashlights, and carefully walked over suitcases and sleeeping bags. I went to Gunther, and flashed the flashlight in his face quickly, making sure he wasn't awake. He flinched at the light, but other than that showed no sign of waking up. I heard giggles coming from the girls, and the farting noise of the shaving cream. I flashed the flashlight around the room. Tinka was splling syrup on Ty's clothes and hair, trying really hard not to laugh. Rocky was using the shaving cream as a beard on Deuce, she was smiling and giggled quietly. Amisha was putting on lipstick on Blake's lips. Samantha was drawing a mustache on Flynn, and I looked back at Gunther. He looked adorable sleeping, but I giggled, trying to choose which to use first. I grabbed lipstick and carefully applied some on his lips. It was hard not to laugh at the process, when I finished applying lipstick, I mockingly kissed his lips quickly. I grabbed the syrup and carefully squirted syrup in his shirt. I let out another chuckle of satisfaction I took the shaving cream and sprayed some in his hair and on his neck. I grabbed the marker and decided to get creative, I drew on his forehead, KISS ME. I covered my mouth to keep me from laughing. I shined the flashlight on his chest, and took a picture of his on my phone. I laughed and put the phone in my pocket.

"Are you guys done," I whispered. There was a choir of 'yeahs' and I stood up along with the other girls. We all tried our best not to burst out laughing. Tinka was the last one out, so I slowly closed the door. We reached our room, and before we could close the door we all burst out laughing.

"Let me see your guy's picture," I said. I looked at Rocky's phone first, Deuce had a shaving cream beard, a unibrow from the marker, two lipstick hearts on his cheeks, and syrup on his arms. I laughed, he looked like a love Santa Clause. I looked at Tinka's phone, Tinka had fixed Ty's hair in a small mohawk with the help of the syrup, he had lipstick on but it was in the shape of the heart in the middle of his lips. He had a shaving cream bow tie and she colored his nose black with the marker, and his clothes were a mess of syrup. He looked like a fancy Japanese reindeer. I looked at Amisha's phone, Blake had lipstick on his lips and shaving cream zig-zags on his shirt, a goatee from the marker, and syrup coming down from the corners of his mouth. I laughed at the picture, he looked like a drooling punk rock transvestite. I looked at Samantha's phone, and Flynn had shaving cream spreaded upward in the corners of his mouth, as if he was smiling, and shaving cream outlining his body, and a mustache and a goatee, and syrup down his shirt. I laughed at my little brother, he looked like a clown with a mustache.

"Oh, my god, they looked hilarious," I said. I showed everyone the picture of Gunther and they all laughed at it.

"Wow, good job girl, kiss me," Amisha said. I nodded and laughter filled the room. I couldn't wait for the morning, I cant wait to see their reactions.

**So, that's it. It's not very good, and I feel like it's short. But yeah... oh yeah, the Spoiler Alert** **for Surprise It Up!**

**Spoiler Alert: When Rocky tells Dina that Deuce is "Ew" she tells Deuce to act like Harrison and make her attracted to him. So, Rocky kisses Deuce/Harrison and hugs him, and Dina from behind the counter, and reveals that he's Deuce, not Harrison. Rocky starts gagging and wipes her lip. Dina starts laughing, but realizes that she kissed her boyfriend and gets mad. At the end of the episode Dina forgives Deuce for kissing Rocky, even though it was her idea, Dina kisses Deuce on the cheek, and hugs him. Rocky comes from the counter, and tell Dina that that's Harrison, and she tricked her just like she did, and kisses Harrison on the cheek. Dina starts laughing and says that that's Deuce because Harrison went back to Boston that morning, again Rocky gags and wipes her lips. Dina stops laughing when she realizes that Rocky kissed her boyfriend again, and stomps off. **

**Meanwhile, even though CeCe knows that Rocky is throwing her a surprise party, she tries to go with the flo and pretend to be surprised. Gunther asks her to go to his mailman's funeral with him, and she agrees, thinking her party will be at the funeral. She goes to the funeral and makes a fool out of herself when she thinks her party's going to be inside, but she figures out it's an actual funeral. She is disappointed when she gets to her actual party and no one is there because is ended. She goes to her apartment to find everyone there yelling "surprise". CeCe is shocked, and Rocky is proud of herself for finally surprising CeCe on her birthday with many failed attempts.**

**That's it...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
